


Pillow Talk

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Welcome to the light side we eat breakfast in bed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: If you are looking for a sweet and fluffy one-shot of pillow talk between Haruhi and Mori then you have stumbled across the right fic. You might actually cringe at how stupid sweet this turned out.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Pillow Talk

The sounds of light rhythmic breathing fill the air as they enjoy the first morning in months where there was no alarm. No deadlines to be met. No frantic phone calls from Tamaki requesting them to meet him for an impromptu breakfast meeting. All the usual reasons that force them outside the serenity of their bed were silent. Between business meetings, travel, trials, and long days there was rarely a time where they both could enjoy the bliss of sleeping in their bed past six am. If it wasn’t late nights it was early mornings.

The warm body readjusting beneath her was the culprit to rouse Haruhi from her slumber. Blinking slowly, her eyes began to gradually adjust to the rays of sunlight peeping through the curtains. She pulled herself closer to the other body occupying the bed drawing in a large breathe that filled her lungs with the scent of her lover. One could only assume it was mid-morning judging by how unusually bright it was already in their bedroom. 

Stifling a small stretch, she took the opportunity to glance up at her partner to see his state of consciousness. She anticipated to find him awake and staring at nothing in particular but to her surprise, she found his face void of tension resting peacefully in the morning light. Satisfied with her findings she pressed herself closer to his body, soaking in the warmth of his skin and bringing the blankets over both of their bodies.

His dedication to training and morning meditation would leave their bed seemingly empty while she would continue to rest just a little while longer. They always try to find time during the mornings to share a cup of coffee and their undivided attention before starting work. It seemed like most days they were only able to see each other for minutes both consumed with their respective passions. As Haruhi gained experiences from a variety of cases that were given to her, Mori’s family was extending their reach to new regions of people who sought after their training methods and protection services. Both demanding more and more time away from their home.

But it was times like this that made it all the more sweeter when they were just able to enjoy each other’s company. Though she was sure that before she tumbled into bed late last night she had set an alarm to wake up early to join Mori in the dojo for morning meditation. Even if most mornings she had to skip out on morning meditation the times where they spent together meditating was refreshing to her soul. Meditation or no meditation cuddling in bed seemed more fitting today. 

They lay in the comfort of their bed basking in the simplicity of their loving presence with one another. Her fingers lightly traced the ridges of his sculpted chest. His skin involuntarily flushed and rippled with goosebumps from the gentle touching. “Hmm.” The soft sigh escaped his lips as she continued her gentle tracing. A smile pricked her lips as she listened to his breathing settle back into its steady rhythm.

He promised long ago to always be her protector, the guardian over her heart and her body. Even in his resting state, she could feel the firmness of his muscles prepared to fight if anything was to arise suddenly. His presence was steady as the beating of a drum or a rushing stream of water. No matter how frazzled or stressed she would get from her overflowing workload, just being alone with him brought her a great sense of peace. Undivided time spent together was grounding and it was also something she had been missing as of late. It wasn’t so much the conversations between them that she desperately needed but just standing in his presence.

Maybe that is why he was not much on talking. The inner world of a person should be what is reflected out to the world. The pure intentions and honesty of the soul are what permeates a person’s physical presence and draw people to them. It was not that many words are not important but what a person does should speak all the words that have been left unsaid. That is the lesson that he was taught for as long as he can remember.

What is not said through words should be shown through actions.

She laid there for some time drifting in and out of consciousness before her thoughts were jarred by a chaste kiss on her forehead. She could feel his lips linger on her skin while he brought her in closer.

“Good morning Taka.” The raspy voice muffled into his chest. “Pretty rare to see you still in bed at this hour.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Guess you should get up and start your day?” Tapping a finger against his chest. “Considering you are starting your day running late.” 

Gently lifting her chin with his thumb, he began to slowly drag a finger across her lips. “It is you, my dear, who is running late. I finished my usual morning routine and came back to bed. It was looking rather empty with you curled in the middle all alone.” 

“Did you happen to turn my alarm off this morning before you left for the dojo?” She asked quizzically.

“Possibly,” he quipped.

“You do realize that I had set the alarm so that I could join you this morning, did you not?”

“I do.”

“So....why did you turn it off?” Her voice inflected more annoyance than she wanted.

“The alarm didn’t wake you, so I figured you needed rest, over time with me in the dojo.” 

“It was the thought that counts, I guess. I am sure by now there is something we are missing out on but whatever it is, it can wait for a little while longer. I am more inclined to stay like this over getting up anyways. Besides, how often do we get to do this?”

“Not often enough I suppose.” His finger lightly traced up and down her arm mindlessly. “Would you like to know the time?”

“Not particularly,” she sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

The clock read about 7:30 a.m. when he first crawled back into bed and considering he fell back asleep it had to be at least another hour after that time. 9 a.m. “It’s late enough that it would be considered brunch.” Shifting his position, he brought his hand up to brush her disheveled hair away from her eyes.

“Ugh. How did my body even let me lay in bed this long? I should have been up hours ago!” Her proclamation of frustration was noted as he winced at her final declaration.

“Shh…it’s fine but breakfast will be ready whenever you want to get up.” His hand moved from her ruffled bangs to cradle the back of her head. “Though I don’t blame you for wanting to lay here a while longer, it is rather nice.” His lips place feather-light kisses along her chin as she buried herself deeper into their embrace, snaking her arm around his torso to rub various muscles on his back. 

Letting out a small groan, he winced as her hand found a particularly sore spot that Hunny had left the week prior. He hadn’t meant to go all out but the match was a heated exhibition display for a potential new client seeking their services. “Oh, I’m sorry Taka. I didn-...”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” 

Giving her a reassuring glance she continued her caressing. “I know it might hurt but if you like you could roll over a bit and I could grab some healing balm and rub it into the sore parts of your back?” A sympathetic look crossed her face as she awaited his response.

“How about you roll over and I rub some of that stress that you have been harboring in your shoulders for the past week? My back will heal fine but it is you who I am concerned about.”

“Answering a question with a question is not an answer, Taka.” She groaned.

“How about we agree to disagree and you do the rolling over?”He snickered at the witty response.

Taking a moment to ponder his request was apparently too long because his hand leaned into her shoulder causing her to lay flat on her back. “Excuse me but I hadn’t answered yet,” she teased. Slipping his other hand out from underneath her, he leaned over to the small bedside table to grad the small pot of healing balm while she continued rolling towards her side of the bed.

The sweet smell of mint and florals filled the room as Mori opened the small container of balm. Kyoya had tried many times to get the Morinozuka family members to reveal the secret balm ingredients. His reasoning was to be able to provide special services at his family’s resorts. But he was unsuccessful in cracking the patriarch’s resolve and for that he was envious. 

Looming over her he dipped a finger into the pot of balm. It was smooth and slick in his hands as he spread it across her shoulders and began to lightly knead it into her soft pale skin. Paying special care, his hands work the small ridges of her shoulder blades all the way up to the nape of her neck. 

“Ahh.” Her head twisted as he withdrew his hands from a particularly tender spot on her back. “It’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting it to feel so sore.”

“Maybe it is time to take a vacation to the house in the mountains? The spa house could do us both some good. Not that you would be entirely interested in being pampered in that manner.” He knew that trying to pull them both away from their packed work schedule was going to take more effort than simply asking once.

Her brows furled as he continued working out the knots in her shoulder. “Actually, I think that sounds kind of nice. I can’t remember the last time we had a couple of days off of work.”

“That was much easier than I thought it was going to be.” Lifting a surprised brow at her actual positive response to her question. 

“Well if we are going to do that sometime soon then it’s your turn.” Pushing her palms into the bed she lifted herself to make room for Mori to take her place.

“Hmm.”

“No grunts, just do it.” She demanded.

“If you wish.” Lowering himself on the bed, she took her place straddling his waist to inspect the damage Hunny had done. Judging by the paled yellowing around the bruises it wouldn’t take much longer to heal but a direct hit from Honey was not like a normal strike. Dipping two fingers into the pot she lathered her hands in the balm allowing the smell to fill the room again.

His shoulders flexed with tension as she touched the worst of the bruises. Working gently, she began rubbing circles around the affected areas. His breathing stuttered as she placed more pressure into her touches.  
Silence filled the room as she continued to work the balm into the most tender spots.“Do you mean it?”

“Mean what Taka?”

“Do you really want to take a vacation soon?”

“As much as it bothers me to step away from work I think it would be good for us to spend some time with each other. Away from everything. Work. Friends. Family.”

“Ok, good.” Relaxing his shoulders he allowed himself to enjoy the intentional touches from his sweet wife.

A few minutes had passed when the calmed atmosphere was interrupted by a rather loud stomach grumble.

Switching from his stomach to his back he gazed up at Haruhi adjusting herself to straddle his waist. “I think instead of eating on the run we could enjoy some breakfast in bed. Wouldn’t you agree?” Resting his hands on her thighs he watched as she contemplated her answer.

Rolling her eyes she stared down at Mori with a small smile. “As long as I don’t have to get dressed.” Blushing, she drug a blanket up to cover her naked torso. “I agree to your terms.”

“Anything for you. I will phone the staff to leave it outside the door. Wanting something in particular?”

“Let me think.” Tapping her finger on her chin. “Just you, me, this bed, rolled eggs, and some miso soup.” 

“Simple enough.”

Falling to the side she adjusted herself back onto the bed while Mori sent off their breakfast requests.

Placing the phone on the receiver his attention turned back to the small brunette.

“I love you Haruhi.”

Cuddling into his side, they watched each other intently.

“I love you too Taka.” Giving his hand a light squeeze. “I know I missed morning meditation but do you think, after breakfast, we could spend some quiet time in the dojo together?”

“Anything for you my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (early) Christmas! If you have read my other works you will find that this is unlike anything else I have written so far. I have ventured to the light with some encouragement. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for venturing to the light and fluffy side with me!


End file.
